The Way I Know
by BeCreative4
Summary: Austin was adopted into a secret agency as a baby, and has been raised by them. He has been taught that you must go to any extent to get what you want. His first mission: To become aquantices with Ally Dawson so she can be lured into a trap and held hostage so the agency can get ahold of some much needed money. What happens when Ally teaches Austin what life is really like?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _New fanfiction, hooray! This fanfiction was inspired by Dangerous Attractions, written by Stuck-between-a-melody. It is AMAZING and everyone should read it! This is the prologue, and I probably won't update for a while after this because I'm working on two other fanfictions, one of which I would like to get over with. My apologies. :) Also, the whole entire story is Austin's point of view. Leave me a review and tell me how you think this story will turn out! I'm SUPER excited. In case you may be confused, the story is told as a flashback. So the prologue is what happens AFTER the story. ;) Thanks for reading, enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally,_ _nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

My hands shake as I hold them in my lap. The lamp hanging from the ceiling flickers, and the room is cold. I sit in a chair in front of a metal table. Cory paces the room in front of me, hands behind his back. He's thinking.

My russet eyes follow his figure as he finally comes to stand in front of the table in front of me. I intake a sharp breath.

"You look like shit." He murmurs.

I chuckle half heartedly. "Yeah, and who's fault is that?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Don't disrespect me, son." He says.

I keep my voice steady as I reply, "I'm not your son."

He seems genuinely shocked by my words. Yet, he knows I'm right. He knows I've found out that I was adopted all along.

"As true as that may be, I raised you. Adrea and I raised you, and you will give me respect. I taught you everything you know." He growls.

My voice falters as I say my next words. "Yeah, and look where that landed me..."

The room is quiet as Cory studies me, his eyes slits. All the things I've found out about myself, all the lies I've been told... He's probably trying to figure out how much I know about the truth.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Austin. And you're going to answer them truthfully." He says in a challenging voice. I swallow, then nod my head.

"What is your name? Your full name."

I just stare at him. Wow, was he going to play dumb with me? And then I realize that he's trying to find out if I know my last name. My real last name... And I do.

"Austin Monica Moon." I say quietly, embarrassed by my middle name. Cory's face is expressionless.

"Wrong," He says, "Your name is Austin Monica Carter."

I shake my head. "No, Cory. That's your last name. It's not mine."

Cory sighs in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Let's move on... What is your age."

I clench my fists. "You know, I'm honestly not sure anymore. Maybe my age was just a lie, too."

"No," Cory says, "your age and birthday was the truth. You really are seventeen."

I sigh in relief. "Next question..." I murmur.

"Let's do some harder questions. What was your mission?"

I bite my lip as my hands begin to shake again. "To... To become aquantinces with Ally Dawson... And then lure her in to a trap to hold her hostage... So that we could get her dad's money."

"And why did we need the money?"

"So that we could escape to Europe so that our agency wouldn't be found out..."

Cory nodded his head. "And how did that turn out for you?"

I study my shaking hands. "Actually... It turned out pretty good at first. Now... I'm not so sure."

Cory glared at me. "Why would you not be sure? The mission was successful."

My lip begins to quiver. "Is everything about the mission?" I challenge.

Cory crosses his arms and studies me. He was beginning to get older in his age, with his hair turning a lighter color, and his eyes getting tireder.

"Austin... Son, why do you think I made you come in here?" He asks quietly.

I stare at him. "Because you think I messed up."

He nods his head slowly. "Yes... You did, Austin. Big time. Even if the mission was successful, even if we have gotten some money, even if we are in Europe... This was your mission, and your mother and I had to come behind you and save your ass."

I have to choose my next words carefully. "You know... A few months ago, I would have thought I messed up this mission, too. Now, though... I've learned a lot, Cory."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"That... Not everything is about getting what you want."

He narrows his eyes. "Well, then, why don't you just tell me exactly why you think that, then."

I run a hand through my hair. "In order to do that, I have to tell my story... From the beginning."

Cory looks at me briefly before sitting in the chair across from me, and crossing his arms. "I've got time." He mutters.

I bite my lip as I feel the perspiration beginning to bead up on my forehead. I decide to go ahead and tell Cory the truth, and nothing but the truth. Cory is powerful, and I know that because I grew up watching him do whatever he needed to to get what he wanted.

I take a deep breath and begin my story from the beginning.

My story of how I had my first mission.

My story of how I learned right from wrong.

My story of how I fell in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

**A/N:**_I'm sure you're all really confused right now, but don't worry! A lot will be cleared up in chapter one. :) Thanks for reading! I would LOVE your opinions! So, please __**review, favorite, and follow**__. If you have any questions and you are a registered user, leave them in a review and I will reply with a private message._

_Much love. :D_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Ohmygosh I've gotten awesome reviews and I'm sooo excited about this story :)) So glad you all liked the prologue. Thanks for the support! Here's the first chapter, enjoy! :D_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I_ do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally_.

* * *

I blow out the candles on my birthday cake as my mom, Andrea, and dad, Cory, clap for me. I blush. "You guys, don't you think I'm getting a little old for birthday cake candles?" I laugh.

Mom shakes her head, pulling the seventeen candles out of the cake one by one. "Of course not, Austin. You're never too old for candles on a cake."

Dad just chuckles. "I bet you're excited, aren't you son?" He asks.

I nod my head violently. "Of course. I've been looking forward to my seventeenth birthday for as long as I can remember."

And it was true: my seventeenth birthday was for sure to be a special one. And that's because I was being assigned my first mission. Finally! Since I was born in to the small secret agency that consisted of only my parents, I'd been looking forward to this day for a long time. Sure, I'd helped my parents with a lot of missions... Being assigned my very own was my dream, though. And I felt I was ready for it, definitely. I wonder what it would be? My parents did some pretty crazy things, that's for sure. They had always accomplished their goals, though, and that's honestly all that matters in the end.

"So," I say, rubbing my hands together, "what's my first mission?"

My mom chuckles, slicing the cake. "Calm down, Austin. I know you're excited, but let's at least eat some cake first."

I huff, crossing my arms. "Fine."

Dad ruffles my hair as he carries a plate with a slice of cake over to his spot at the table. My dad was an interesting character, and even though I've been with him all my life, I still didn't exactly understand him. He was so serious about his job, and I had seen him do some really evil things... Yet, when it came to my mother and I, he was as affectionate as he could be.

I dig my way through my slice of cake, eager to get my assignment. My parents took their sweet time eating, though, and it was beginning to get on my nerves. Finally, they finished their last bites, and then looked over at me. I bit my lip.

"Well, son..." Dad sighed, "How excited are you?"

I bounced up and down in the chair I was seated in like a little kid. "Really excited!"

He holds up the palm of his hand with a chuckle to motion for me to sit still. "Alright, alright, relax. We'll tell you." He glances at my mom, who clears her throat.

"Well... I guess we should actually tell you the purpose of your assignment before you actually get told it."

I groan. "Just tell me, gosh."

"Well," she sighs, "we're moving."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Moving? Why? And... What does that have to do with my mission?"

She pushes some hair behind her ear. "Well... Europe, we're moving to Europe. Probably France or Germany or something like that. Anyways... We simply don't have the money for those kinds of expenses right now, so... We need to get our hands on some money."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "So, you want me to rob a bank or something?"

Dad scoffs. "No, of course not. Much too risky."

I cross my arms. "Okay, but you still haven't explained to me why we're moving in the first place. And, to Europe? That's all the way... Well, over the Atlantic."

Dad runs a hand through his dark hair, which looked nothing like my blonde hair. Actually, I didn't resemble my father at all. I didn't resemble either of my parents, who both have dark complexions. It was weird.

"We're moving because people are starting to become suspicious of our actions. We've gotten away with crimes all over this area for years, and it's becoming riskier and riskier. It's just really about time we left."

I chuckle. "Miami just can't take the Carter Secret Agency."

Mom and Dad laugh along with me for a moment before I grin. "So, if I'm not robbing a bank, what am I doing."

Mom looks excited. "You see, Cory and I have been planning out your mission for about a year now. We've done all the research and observations we need. And we have found that Lester Dawson, owner of Sonic Boom in the Miami Mall, seems to be a prime candidate for wealth."

I nod. "And, why is that?"

"Well, he's very cheap with his money and doesn't spend much. Yet, instruments are expensive, so he is profiting from his story hundreds of dollars on a daily basis." Dad explains.

I make mental notes in my head of all the things my parents were telling me. "Well, the question is... How do I get the money?"

"Well," Mom says, "Lester has a daughter who is your age, and her name is Ally. You need to become aquantinces with Ally, so that you can later lure her here... And we can hold her hostage until her dad hands over the money we need."

I smirk. "Wow, you two never cease to amaze me. Wonderfully planned out." I fist pump the air. I was beyond excited.

Dad chuckles. "The only part about this plan is that you'll need to be enrolled in public school so that you can see Ally on a daily basis."

Public school? Well, I was suddenly unexcited. Yet, I would do whatever I needed to to make this mission successful. The first mission would be my most important... It would prove exactly what I was worth.

It was getting pretty late, and I had a lot to begin getting ready for, so I excused myself to go get ready for bed. I walked the long way from the kitchen to my bedroom, and went in to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Where we lived wasn't technically a house, I guess. It was an underground shelter, top secret. Only us knew how to get here.

I sigh, exhausted, as my head hits the pillow. I was beyond excited for my mission, but I needed to be very careful on how it all ended up. I had to try to fit in at school, and I needed to be extra friendly with Ally... Shouldn't be too hard, I suppose. I ultimately just needed to gain her trust.

Within minutes, I'm fast asleep, listening to the ticking of my alarm clock on my nightstand.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sooooo?! :) What did you think? Hopefully you liked it! Okay, here's the deal. I actually already have chapter two written, and I'm going to post it when I get at least ten reviews. I would raise the number, but since I don't have too many followers yet, I'll leave it at ten. Shouldn't be too hard, right? ;) __**Review,**__**favorite, and follow!**__ Thank you all SOO much!_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. :D Ally is introduced in this one, yay! Oh, and I know in my other Auslly stories I use my own made up high school, but here I'm going to use the actual Austin & Ally school, Marino High School. Woo! Enjoooy._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Here you are Austin, your schedule. Oh, and your locker number is in the top right corner."

I nod my head to the lady at the front desk at Marino High School. It was my first day, and so far, so good. No one was suspicious of me or recognized me. I was on a mission though, and the only thing I have come here for was to find Ally Dawson and become associated with her.

I found my locker, which was on the ground floor, and began stuffing my belongings in it. I pull the tiny picture I was given by my father out of my pocket and take a glimpse at it. It was Ally's most recent school picture, and I honestly have no idea how my dad got his hands on it. I put it pack in my pocket and look around me, before I hear a bell ring and the hallway starts emptying out.

I huff before grabbing my textbook for my first class out of my locker and headed towards my first class.

I honestly had no intention of trying for good grades. First of all because I had graduated home school about two years early, so I already had an education. Second of all because as soon as I had Ally as a hostage, I wouldn't be attending school anyway.

I search around the classroom for a sign of Ally, but there was none. I huff and set my things on a desk and sit down in it.

"Okay, class, we have a new student!" Says the teacher. "Would you mind standing up at telling us your name?" She motions to me.

I glance around before standing up and clearing my throat, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Austin Carter." I say.

"Wonderful." Says the teacher, motioning for me to sit back down. I plop back down in my seat, feeling that everything that just happened was basically pointless.

The next hour and a half goes by slower than I wish it would, and when the bell finally rings, I'm the first one out of the room and in the hall.

I pass people as I make my way towards my locker, and when I pass her, I almost miss her.

I stop where I'm standing, and someone behind me bumps in to me and cusses me before moving on. I pull the picture back out of my pocket and stare at it before running back after Ally.

Once I'm finally behind her in the hall, I begin my approach, which I've had planned out since just after I was assigned my mission.

I tap on her shoulder. "Um... Ally?" I ask in a fake nervous voice. She turns around, and I'm knocked off guard by her beauty. Yeah, I'd seen pictures, but in person she was even prettier...

She gives me a confused look. "Who are you?" She says before someone passes her and bumps her shoulder. She scoffs and pulls me out of the hallway traffic, over to a locker, which she proceeds to open and pull a book out of.

"I... Um..." I was no longer faking the nervousness. "I'm... I'm new, and I'm sort of lost trying to get to my next class, so I thought I'd ask for help." I pull my schedule out of my pocket, handing it to her with a grin.

She raises an eyebrow at me before beginning to unfold my crumpled up piece of paper. "How did you know my name?" She asks.

Crap! I had called her by her name earlier, hadn't I? I mentally slapped myself in the face. "Just... A lucky guess?" I say with a nervous laugh.

She's not paying attention to me anymore, luckily. "Your next class is right across the hall." She says, pointing to a door. She smiles before handing it back to me, and she's about to walk away.

"Ally, wait!" I call after her. She turns around, confused all over again.

"Um... Maybe we could eat lunch together?" I suggest. She sighs.

"Well... I'll be eating lunch with my friend Trish, but if you can find us, you're welcome to join us."

I smile gratefully at her. "Thank you!" I call as she walks away.

I go to my next class, aware once I sit down that I've forgotten my textbook. I dismiss the thought, leaning back in my chair.

"Where's your books?" I hear a voice beside me say. I look over to see a goofy-looking redhead.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Forgot them." I say simply.

The redhead chuckles, holding out his hand. "I haven't seen you before, so I'm assuming you're new. I'm Dez."

I uncertainly accept his handshake, because I need to be careful about who all I befriend. Ally is really the only one I need to be close to.

Throughout the class, Dez continues to talk to me, and he eventually invites me to eat lunch with him.

I laugh nervously. "Well, I would, but I'm eating with Ally Dawson and her friend Trish."

Dez looks away quickly. "Oh, okay I understand."

I suddenly feel bad for him, though I know I shouldn't... And the words slip out of my mouth. "You can come with me to eat with them if you want, though."

His eyes get round. "Really?" He says excitedly, and I nod. I actually felt kind of... Good. He seemed really happy.

When lunch rolled around, I found Ally. She was sitting with a short Latina girl, who eyes Dez and I curiously when we sat down.

Well, this was sure to be interesting...

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it's a bit short! Thanks for all you're support, though. I love each and every one of you. :D __**Review, favorite, and follow!**__ MUCH LOVE!_

_Could I maybe get 20 reviews this time? ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_Hello my amazing readers! Glad you're enjoying it so far. :) I'm honestly beyond excited about this story. You have no idea! Thanks for all the support, it means a ton. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**DISLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I clear my throat as I sit down across from Ally and Trish. Dez mimics me, and Trish gives Ally a confused look. I nod at Ally, "Hey."

She clears her throat. "Trish, this is Austin Carter. It's his first day here at Marino."

Trish raises an eyebrow and nods. "Okay, but why is Dez here?"

Dez rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Trish."

"Do you guys know each other?" I ask, confused.

Trish scoffs. "Yeah, we do. The idiot pushed me off the monkey bars in kindergarten."

Dez crosses his arms. "You deserved it."

Ally busts out laughing. "Wait, wait, wait. You guys hate each other just because he pushed you off the monkey bars eleven years ago?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Trish says, taking a bite of a granola bar.

I'm really not sure what to say at this point, because I've been quiet most of the time I've been here.

"Thanks for letting me come sit with you, Ally." I say. She gives me a warming smile. "You're welcome." She says.

Air catches in my throat at her smile, but I shake it off quickly. No matter how beautiful she is, I can't fall for this girl.

The lunch bell rings, and I sigh. Standing up, I pull out my schedule.

"What's your next class?" Ally asks, pulling her backpack on over her shoulders.

"Integrated math? Whatever that is." She chuckles. "It's a new class. It's my next class, too."

I smile pleasantly. "Great!"

We walk to class together, and over the next hour and a half, I get to know Ally Dawson a little better. She loves songwriting, school, and pickles. Yes... Pickles. It must be something like my love of pancakes. Yes... Pancakes. I know it seemed childish, but it was my all-time favorite food.

Once the class is over, I say bye to Ally to walk to my locker and gather my belongings. I close my locker door, and exit the building. The hot Miami sun nearly slaps me in the face after being in the air conditioned building all day. I can't wait to get home to the shelter, where it's always cool due to being underground.

I pull the keys to my car out of my pocket. It was a black Ferrari my parents had gotten me last year on my sixteenth birthday. If I had to guess, I'd say they stole it, because there's no way they could have afforded it.

People stare at me as I climb in to the driver's seat of my car, but I ignore them. It takes longer than I expected to get out of the school parking lot... I'm not really sure if I'm going to be able to do this every day.

I check my rearview mirror to make sure no one's following me before I turn down the alley that leads to my home. After passing through a maze of gates, I finally came to my destination. I parked my car in the above-ground garage, closing the door behind me and locking it. I opened up the hatch to climb the ladder down to the shelter.

"How was school?" Mom asks with a chuckle when I get to the bottom of the ladder, which was in the living room.

"Ugh, I hate it. Thank you so much for homeschooling me."

She shrugs. "We knew it was in your best interest."

Dad walks in from the kitchen a few moments later. "Did you find her?" He asks, and I nod. "Good." He says.

I plop down on the couch and stretch. " how long am I going to have to go to school?" I groan.

"As long as it takes you to earn her complete trust." Dad orders.

I just sigh and nod my head, clicking on the television.

"You didn't talk to anyone else, did you?" Dad asks with a raised eyebrow.

I laugh nervously. "Well... Not on purpose... Well, it was on purpose, but I wasn't thinking-"

Dad raises his hand with a sigh, signaling for me to stop talking. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know it's going to be hard not to talk to many people, Austin. I get that. You have a mission to accomplish, though. And it's going to be a whole hell of a lot harder to accomplish when you've got other people that you're worrying about besides your target. Understand?"

I nod solemnly. "Got it."

He stiffly nods and goes back in to the kitchen, where I'm assuming he's cooking something for dinner. I glance over at my mom, who's reading some kind of magazine.

I decide to go and change in to some more comfortable clothes, since I have nothing better to do at the moment. I walk down the hall and in to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I pull a pair of gray, baggy sweatpants out of my drawer, and pull off my jeans and shirt before slipping them on. I clean out the pockets on my jeans before throwing them in the dirty clothes pile, and the picture of Ally slips out and on to my floor. I pull my belt out of the loops and throw my jeans across the room to join the other dirty clothes before picking up the picture and studying it. I swallow hard, looking at her smiling figure. I almost feel... Guilty?

No, I can't feel guilty. I just can't. Without any other thoughts, I rip the picture in half, and toss the two halves in to my trash can.

I put on a black sweatshirt before exiting my room and joining my parents in the kitchen.

We eat dinner in comfortable silence, and I help Mom wash the dishes after we're finished.

"Now, son..." Mom sighs, "This may sound odd, but... Well, I want you to be really careful just how close you get to Ally."

I raise an eyebrow, drying off a plate. "Why?"

She shrugs. "Because, if you get too close to her, it'll be really hard for you to betray her when the time comes. Just remember that."

I scoff. There was no way I was going to get too attached to Ally. I mean, let's be real. I had a mission, which I had been looking forward to my entire life... There was no way I was screwing this up. I was my parents' only son, and I couldn't let them down.

And yet... While I think about when I saw her for the first time, and her warm smile, I can't help but realize that not getting attached to Ally was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I could tell myself there was no way and rip up her picture all I wanted, but this was going to be difficult.

* * *

**A/N:**_So in this chapter we saw some developed feelings for Ally. ;) Woot. __**Review, favorite, and follow!**_

_Okay, don't think I'm being greedy, because I'm not, I just really REALLY love your opinions about what my story needs... So I will update when I get fifteen reviews. :)_

_Thanks SOO much for the amazing support! I love you all so much. :D_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Soo, I didn't get as many reviews as I had asked for, but I'm going to review anyway. :) Thanks for your patience, lovelies. Enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I park my car in the parking lot, right as the morning bell rings. I scoff, grabbing my backpack, not caring that I'm late for class.

I was only a week in to my high school experience and I already hated it. My classes weren't hard, because I knew all the material, but the teachers were so persistent for doing homework and being quiet and not texting, blah blah blah...

I walk through the doors and in to the empty hallway, making my way towards my locker. I got out some books and then made my way to my first period.

"Mr. Carter?" Scowls my teacher, "Why might you be late?"

"Traffic." I lie, plopping down in my seat. She rolls her eyes and goes back to writing on the board.

I place my hand in my palm and consider taking a nap, but I decide against it because I really didn't want to get any detention and have to stay in this hell hole any longer than I need to.

The class drug on slowly, and when the bell finally rang, I darted out the door.

I stopped at Ally's locker as I normally had for the past few days. Not only did I gain her trust by doing so, I also got to spend some time with her between classes.

"Hey, Ally." I say, and she closes her locker door and turns to me. "Hey, Austin. What's up?"

"Just thought I would stop by," I say with a shrug, "our lockers are pretty close."

She raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Are you going to make a habit of this?"

I laugh nervously. "Not if you don't want me to."

She raises her eyebrows. "I didn't say I didn't want you to."

I laugh. "See you at lunch, Als."

I turn and make my way to my locker, grabbing my next set of books. Once I get to my class, right on time, I take my seat next to Dez as I normally do. I know my dad had warned me about befriending people, but my friends were about the only thing that helped me get through the day without boring to death.

"Hey, Austin." He nods to me. "So... You and Ally got a thing now?"

I just stare at him, my heart beginning to pound. Absolutely no one could find out that I had true feelings for Ally. It's bad enough that I've let myself feel this way, because now when I have to capture her, it's going to break my heart. However, it wouldn't be that bad for people to think that Ally was falling for me, I guess... But how would I manage that? I decide that's too much of a challenge, and settle for making it sound like we were just really good friends.

"Nah, dude. We're just close."

Dez shrugs, seeming unconvinced, and turns his attention to the teacher.

By the time the lunch bell rings, I'm getting pretty hungry, so I try to get out of the class as quickly as I can. Unfortunately, I'm stopped by my teacher's voice.

"Not so fast, Austin Carter."

I groan and turn around to face my teacher, and short fat man who was balding on the top of his head. "What?" I say bitterly.

He narrows his eyes at me. "First of all, lose the attitude. Second, I don't know what school you transferred from, but here, we actually expect homework to get finished and turned in."

I sigh and lean against the wall. "I know all the material though, sir... I'm very fluent in English."

"Even if you are, you still have to turn in your assignments. This class isn't just about speaking English, Mr. Carter. Now, leave."

"My pleasure." I scoff before exiting the classroom and making my way to lunch. I'm the last one to be seated at the table with Ally, Trish, and Dez.

"Where have you been?" Asks Trish with a raised eyebrow.

"The stupid English teacher made me stay after so he could give me a lecture about not turning in my homework."

Ally raises her eyebrows. "Why haven't you been turning in your homework?"

I can't admit to them that I already know all the material. So I decide to go with the obvious answer. "I don't understand it."

Dez gives me an odd stare, and I realize that he's confused because first of all it's an easy class, and second of all because I've never asked for help or anything. He doesn't say anything, though, which I'm thankful for.

Ally frowns, but says no more. I can tell she's scheming something up in her head, though. This could either be good or bad.

The lunch bell rings, and I make my way towards class with Ally as I usually do. "So," she says, "I know you said you were having trouble with English... So, would you maybe like to study together sometime?"

I stop walking and give her a look. Her cheeks begin to blush, and she looks away. "If you don't want to, I-"

I grab her shoulders and make her look at me. "I would love that." I say sincerely.

She grins. "Great. You can come over tomorrow after school."

I nod my approval, and we continue our way to class. Things were falling in to place rather nicely on this mission.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed! __**Review, favorite, and follow! **__Hopefully my stories will be updated faster once school starts for me and my cheerleading schedule dies down a bit. My life is beyond crazy right now. Thank you for being understanding. :) _


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Hello, lovely readers. Thank you so much for your kind patience. :) You guys are all the best. Keeping up with two stories, a sport, and academics all at once is quite a challenge. It upsets me to say that once I finish "I Was Already Gone" and this story, I'm going to be taking a break for a while. :( But, no worries! I will certainly finish these two first. :) So, enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I'm startled by a knock on my car window as I'm sitting in the parking lot after school, waiting for the post-class traffic to die down. I see that my visitor is Ally, and she motions for me to roll down the window.

"Do you know the way to my house?" She asks. I've nearly forgotten that I'm supposed to go there with her this afternoon to get help with my English homework, despite the fact that I already know all the material.

I shook my head. "I don't."

She bit her lip. "Then why don't I just ride with you and show you the way? You can bring me back later so I can drive myself back home."

I nod, unlocking the door so that she could walk around the front and climb in the passenger side.

She looked around the interior curiously as she shut the door. "This is probably the nicest car I've ever been in."

I shrug with a smile. It takes an acceptable amount of time to escape the parking lot, and then about ten more minutes to get to Ally's house. It was so pretty. I had always wanted to live in a real house instead of a shelter, but we had never gotten to because of our secrecy. Maybe I would finally get to in Europe.

I put the car in park, and we walk up the porch steps and in to her house together, backpacks in tow.

The closes the door and locks it behind her before directing me up the stairs and to her bedroom, where she plops down on the bed and offers me a seat next to her. I accept it.

"Are your parents not home?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"Dad works all the time at our music store Sonic Boom."

I nod, pulling out my English textbook, recognizing the name "Sonic Boom", because it's where my parents were assuming Mr. Dawson was earning his profit from.

"What about your mom?" I ask curiously.

She instantly looks away from me and swallows. "Um... Well, she died in a car wreck when I was really little. It's the first memory I can remember. A family of three ran a red light and hit us. Only dad and I survived out of everyone. All the passengers in the other car died, even the little boy. I was told he was about my age. It was so sad."

Well, this is awkward.

"I'm... So sorry to hear that."

She just shrugs. "What do you need help with?" She asks, and I panic silently, not really knowing how to answer.

"Erhm... Verbs. I'm not very good with verbs."

She smiled and instantly began writing some verbs down on a piece of paper. I almost felt like a child right now, with Ally as my teacher. Yet, I also had this feeling that being next to her felt so... Right. Even if I were here lying to her, and was going to have to hurt her in the end, it didn't matter. Right now was all that mattered.

I stayed with Ally for a good three hours before we finally heard someone enter the front door downstairs.

She glances up at me. "Want to go meet my dad?"

I shrug. "Might as well."

She smiles and closes our books before jumping off the bed and motioning for me to follow her.

We walk down the stairs to find her dad placing some grocery bags on the counter. When he sees me, he eyes me curiously, then glances at Ally.

She clears her throat. "Dad, this is Austin Carter. We go to school together and I'm helping him with English."

He smiles and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you Austin, I'm Ally's dad. Are you staying for dinner?"

I shake my head quickly. "Oh, no no, sir. I don't want to be an inconvenience, and I need to get on home. Maybe another night."

He nods. "Sure, sure. Whenever. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." I say before I head back up the stairs to gather my things.

When I come back down, Ally is waiting for me at the door. We go out to my car and drive off, the radio the only thing interrupting the comfortable silence between us.

When we got to the school, I parked next to Ally's car. She climbed out of my car and dug her car keys out of her purse, unlocking her car. I instinctively got out and walked over to her window.

"Thanks for helping me tonight." I say.

She grins. "Anytime. How about tomorrow?"

I smile warmly. "I would like that."

"Me too."

I wanted so badly to kiss her right there. And yet, I knew I couldn't. I never could. I remembered just a few nights ago when I ripped her picture in half and threw it in my trashcan. It broke my heart. And that's when I realized my heart had never been broken before.

Until now.

* * *

**A/N: **_Aww, poor Austin! :( Gonna starting getting kind of interesting, eh? Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**_

**Random Question of the Day:** Did you find anything suspicious in this chapter?


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, once again. Thank you for the patience and support! Enjoy. :)_

* * *

**DISLCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

I throw little pebbles at Ally's bedroom window. The sunrise is reflecting off the glass, two stories above my head.

She finally opened the window, her eyes full of drowsiness and her hair in a messy bun.

"Austin...?" She hissed, "What are you doing here? It's like seven in the morning..."

"Just come out here, please?"

She glared at me for a moment before sighing. "Give me five minutes."

She disappeared back in to her window, and I began my walk back around her house to my car.

I had come and thrown pebbles because I was unable to awake her by texting her and calling, so I had to go to extents. It was Saturday, about a week after her and I began studying together. I had completely gained her trust, and even though I didn't want to admit it, I fell for her more and more every day.

I hadn't slept a wink last night, because my mind was playing with me. The worst feeling in the world is falling in love with a girl who you could imagine spending your life with, but knowing that could never be because you're going to have to betray her. I just want to spend as much time with her as I can before the time comes to finish out my mission.

She finally comes and gets in my car. "Okay, wanna tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see." I promise. In truth, I wasn't so sure myself.

Turns out we were going to the cliffs. A lot of people do e off of them into the Miami ocean, but that's not what we were here for. I just wanted to sit and talk... Just her and I. Alone.

I parked my car at the bottom and we hiked to the top, laughing and out of breath, joking about how we needed to get into shape.

The wind blew through her natural hair, the light reflected off of the naked features of her perfect face.

She picks a flower out of the grass. "Austin, can I tell you a secret?"

I smile genuinely. "Of course."

She looks up at me with those chocolate eyes that stop my heart. "I think I love you."

Well, that did me in. My whole world came crashing down. This isn't supposed to happen. Why am I so happy, then? Well, I'm happy and pissed at myself all at the same time. Now not only am I hurting myself, I'm hurting her, too.

Maybe we could run away, just leave and never look back... But then I would be throwing my entire life away. I can't do that.

"Ally..." I whisper. I don't expect my next words to cone out. "I think I love you, too."

She smiles, and I bite my lip.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you... As if nothing will ever go wrong."

I mess with the grass. "You're the only girl who has this affect on me."

Stop, Austin! Don't do this to her, don't do this to yourself...

"Do you think we'll ever be something?" She murmurs.

I smile lightly. "I hope so."

I could hope all I want, but it's not going to change the way things have to be in the end.

We eventually leave the cliffs, and we go out to lunch before I finally drive her home. she invites me inside, but I say no, because I have to get home.

What she doesn't know is that I'm going home because I promised Dad I would be home to have a meeting with him about the progress of my mission.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ohhhhh snap! I'm sorry to do this to you guys... Actually, I'm not sorry. :) Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ Until next time, my amazing readers!_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_Hello! I'm having a bit of writer's block with this story at the moment, but I'm trying really hard so hang in there. :) _

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

"Right on time, Son!" Dad says to me once I descend the ladder into my home. He folds up the newspaper he was reading and lays it on the coffee table.

I nod curtly, giving him a weak smile, all the lies I practiced running through my head.

"What do you think? How much longer until we can go for the money?"

I sigh and shrug. "It's harder than it looks, but I think that I have definitely gained her full and undivided trust."

He smiles and pats my shoulder. "Wonderful, that's great! So... Tomorrow?"

My eyes widen and my knees feel weak. "Tomorrow?" I squeak.

Tomorrow I could carry out this plan, get the money for my family, and be on my way to Europe... And tomorrow, I could lose the one thing that seems to matter in my life right now.

This isn't reality, though. Reality is the fact that I have a mission to fulfill and Ally Dawnson will never be anything more to me than a target.

"Yeah... Tomorrow sounds good."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Dad says with a smile.

Something burns inside of me... Is it pride? Am I proud of myself? ... No. It feels awful. It's the worst feeling in the world.

"Yeah, it feels amazing." I lie.

"Andrea," Dad says into his ear piece, "we're going in tomorrow morning... Yeah... He swears it... I know, this will be our fastest mission yet... See you."

He turns the earpiece off and faces me with a grin. "You're the best son this family could have asked for." Dad praises me, and I smile. He dismisses me, and I go back to my room. I quietly lock the door before I pull my pillow off my bed and scream into it. I scream and scream and scream until my lungs are sore and my face is sticky with salty tears. I fall back onto the mattress, wondering how I let myself end up this way.

The beginning of my mission seems so far away, even though I know it was such a small amount of time.

I vaguely remember my mom telling me in the kitchen a while back to try not to get attached to Ally, and I secretly knew that I would. I didn't think it would be this bad, though... Not near as bad.

Look at the bright side, though... You did good, Austin. My parents were so proud of me, and even in my miserable state, that made me happy. This mission was definitely a success. Everything I had always hoped and dreamed of since I was little... They were coming true.

I was at war with myself, and I was so confused. I took a deep breath to compose myself. There's no need to be at war with myself, because I already know how this is going to end. And that's with my family and I being in Europe soon, very soon. Far away from here where I could clear my head and remind myself what was truly important: My mission... Not some girl that I just happened to think I fell in love with.

My pep talk to myself has me feeling better than ever, and I hop out of bed to go take a shower and prepare myself for the day ahead.

This was about to be good.

* * *

**A/N:** _Short and confusing, I know! If I have time I will update tonight, but I also have an update to make to one of my other stories before I do the next chapter of this one so I won't make any promises. :) Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**_

_What do you think of Austin's emotions? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
